


【良堂】《并蒂莲》

by cheku00330



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 04:33:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19804846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheku00330/pseuds/cheku00330
Summary: *现代架空。同性可婚育。*小周第一人称。*小周和孟家姐妹花。姐姐人妻，温婉贤惠。妹妹酷妹，娇俏可爱。*全文预警内容如下：三人行。“女儿国”。姐妹磨镜。婚内出轨。不洁。堂主水仙，有女性称谓。可双性可性转。一时泥塑一时爽，一直泥塑一直爽。一泥泥两个，要搞搞一双。





	【良堂】《并蒂莲》

**Author's Note:**

> LOFTER账号叫鹤鹤，喜欢的欢迎来LOFTER多支持多关注多喜欢多推荐多留言评论~

“……将植物从表面的自然状态的惰件中解放出来，注入了爱与尊严，将它感情化、尊严化。把无序的、紊乱的、混浊的东西，从现实中抹掉，把它返回给梦幻世界。用一个魔术师般的表现手法，将无生命的情绪感性升华为有生命、有灵性、有魅力的圣洁之物。

简单与复杂并无山海之隔，而细微至极与甜腻却以有一线之差。这幅画作中的‘并蒂莲’形象，高度精微，却无媚腻之虞，这是最难把握的界限。正体现了画家在画面整体感上的高度控制能力，一切精微表现之局部乃至细节决不违背整体概括之大统。他的艺术源于传统，是非常令人尊敬的古典传统，但与传统古典画不是联姻，而是独立的现代古典主义，即新古典主义。”*

在咖啡厅舒适的沙发里敲下最后一个字，我呼出一口气，伸了一个懒腰，把稿件发给杂志编辑，然后收拾好电脑起身准备回家。

这幅《并蒂莲》的作者是一位新锐画家（虽然我并没有看出来新锐在哪儿）。实际上我也并不觉得他画得有多好，更没有创意，只是一味地追逐前人的影子，画蛇添足几笔便自以为是新颖。肥大的花瓣实在使画面整体上呈现出一种轻浮的味道，硬要说的话只有他选用的粉色调比较值得一提，有一种隐晦而迷人的情色，如果把那莲花换成一个美好的臀部，我倒可能会真情实感地夸上几句。

但收钱办事天经地义。他是画廊首推的一个新人，需要几个有名气的评论家来制造话题和热点。我本来不想参与这种营销一样的活动，早些年的我可能会喜欢凑这样热闹，为了几个钱和知名度来一波“商业互吹”。但是以我现在的身价已经没必要了，只不过画廊出了一个我无法拒绝的价格。好吧，有钱不赚白不赚。

赚钱还是很重要的，没办法，毕竟我不再是可以四处漂泊的单身汉了，我妻子又太过于惹人怜爱，打着灯笼没处找的贤内助的那种，导致我稍微不努力就会被人看成一混蛋老爷们儿。唉，来自生活甜蜜的压力。

手机接到了新消息，杂志编辑通知我的稿子已经顺利过审，后面的我就没再看了，因为不用看也知道只会是虚情假意的恭维。反正我的工作已经完成了，薪酬也已经到账。我想要在天黑之前回家，狠踩油门在不违反交通规则的范围内尽量快地往家赶。我不想错过晚饭，我也一点儿不想错过我妻子做晚饭时的样子，虽然我已经看了三年，但是我觉得我还能再看三十年也不厌烦。

是的，我已经结婚三年了，这是件值得炫耀的事情，因为我的前女友分手时曾预言我这辈子都结不了婚然后孤独终老，而且我的妻子简直容若卫玠、貌比潘安，还贤良淑惠甘为人妻，任谁见了都要嫉妒。如果叫我前女友认识了他，大概会怀疑我是用什么花言巧语骗来的这么完美的妻子。

孟先生原本是我的邻居——他嫁给了一个搞房地产的土大款。我是后搬进来的。他非常热情好客，在我安顿好的第二天就作为邻居来拜访我，给我带来他亲手制作的美味的点心。他实在长得太过好看，雌雄莫辨的俊美，一双大眼睛欲说还休，还有饱满的苹果肌，风情和妩媚都是刻在骨子里的。我着实羞愧，做了这么多年艺术评论家也算小有成就，却一直没能找到合适的字句来形容那种心动。

即使我知道他是名花有主，但我仍克制不住我泛滥躁动的爱意，我忍不住答应他要求我有事就找他帮忙的客套话，他笑得像桂花蜂蜜那样甜。

他没有孩子，但是性格软得一塌糊涂，他似乎从来没有生过气，从来是笑容可掬的乖巧模样。为人随和，对他性情乖张暴躁的丈夫也百依百顺，因为丈夫不喜内人外出工作所以自愿在家里当一个全职主妇。他明明毕业于一个知名的舞蹈学院，又拥有维纳斯般的身材，业内有大把机会能让他惊艳舞台。他丈夫金屋藏娇的所作所为实在是耽误了他，也耽误了艺术。

虽然我能理解，拥有这样一位美丽的妻子会令雄性的占有欲和控制欲膨胀，恨不得天天关在家里翻云覆雨不许见人，但真实地付诸实践根本就是侮辱，太不尊重人。我自诩是个正人君子，所以在他成为我的妻子之后，我举双手双脚赞成他去比赛去表演去当一个舞蹈老师，我只需要忍受偶尔短暂的寂寞，就换来了他的死心塌地，还有比这更赚的买卖吗？

他还做得一手好菜，天天围着灶台打转。说实话，单凭他那一手好厨艺我都愿意娶他，完全不明白他丈夫为什么会丢他一个人吃晚饭而且夜不归宿。

即便他这么优秀，他丈夫仍待他不好，我知道。作为一墙之隔的邻居我甚至知道他丈夫是在哪一分钟打了他的耳光还有他又是在哪一秒钟哭出声来的，他哭起来真是楚楚动人，但那应该出现在情爱之时床笫之间，而不是在某一个莫名其妙的深夜。我无比心痛，而我束手无策，因为我知道他有一次挨打还是因为帮我熨烫了一件西服外套。我只能在家暴开始的时候报警，让警察来阻止那个身在福中不知福的混账东西，但这种家务事警察一向是和稀泥的角色，久而久之竟连报警都不亲至了。

我要拯救他，为了正义，也是为了我自己。就在我下定决心违背道德采取行动的时候，他丈夫突然患上一种严重的精神类疾病，时常萎靡不振出现幻觉而医院却检查不出任何异常。他们火速离了婚，他丈夫把房子留给了他然后搬出了这处高档小区。

他的主动让贤给了我无穷大的发展空间。我用了一整张健身卡和三个月的体贴入微，抚慰了孟先生受伤的多情的心，哄得他答应嫁给我。无缝接轨让他一度心理负担很重，但我觉得没什么，冰冻三尺非一日之寒，那混蛋土大款一丁点也配不上他，娶了他完全是利用了他的单纯。

好吧，我也是利用了他的单纯趁虚而入，但我是个好人，我是个好丈夫。

我对孟先生是一见钟情，孟先生在亲朋好友面前从不吝啬对我的夸奖说我是个模范丈夫。是的没错，我当然是，前女友懂什么，我和孟先生这才是真爱的样子。我们结婚三年，热恋至今，我甚至都不愿意要一个孩子来打扰我们的二人世界。

而现在孟先生却要打扰我们的二人世界，就在我匆匆回到家从背后搂着他的细腰同他耳鬓厮磨亲亲热热的时候——他比我大三岁，今年已经三十二岁了，可脸蛋和身材依然是青春盎然、完全没有衰败的痕迹，老天爷真是眷顾他，也眷顾我，我在他面前一刻也无法克制自己的欲望。

他一边给我炖排骨一边试探着我的态度说他妹妹考上了我们这座城市的大学里的博士，不想住学校，想搬过来一起住，问我可不可以。我能拒绝吗？模范丈夫小周能拒绝吗？我们卖掉了两栋高档公寓，合买了一个豪华无比的临江别墅，地方大的很，就我们两个人住。我如何拒绝我亲爱的妻子？

好吧。我把下巴撂在他的肩膀上，咬他丰腴的耳垂，无奈地答应了。他随时可以过来。

孟先生把锅盖扣好，欣喜地转过来捧着我的脸亲我，两只藕臂环着我的脖子钻进我的怀里甜滋滋地说：“航航，你真好。”

他爱叫我航航，事实上我现在并不叫这个名字，这是我小时候的曾用名。他是刚认识我的时候听过我母亲叫过我这个小名，所以才开玩笑似地跟着叫，一直叫到了现在。我喜欢他叫我“航航”，虽然听起来有点儿幼稚，但是当他用他那磁性而性感的声音叫我“航航”时，我觉得全世界鲜花的甜蜜都被包含在这两个字里面。

在等待美味排骨的这段时间里，我亲吻他玫瑰花瓣一样的嘴唇，含吮他害羞的小舌，把他抱上厨台，掀开他的围裙扯下他的裤子，顶进去。这是我的开胃菜，也是我的奖励和犒赏。很快等他妹妹来了，我们就要避嫌，便不能一直这样放肆了，所以我要趁这几天赶紧吃个撑。他格外热情，用软软的胸脯蹭我的胸口，伏在我耳边叫得也动听。他在讨好我，小穴一收一缩咬得死紧把我往里面吃，讨好他的模范丈夫，嗯，也是他这个模范妻子的本职。

我喊他“孟儿”，然后射在他里面。他也喜欢我叫他“孟儿”，他那个傻逼前夫似乎也从没有对他亲昵的爱称。我在床上叫他“孟儿”，他就会腰软，而下头咬得更紧，直到把我吸出来。

他们姐妹关系很好，他比他妹妹大五岁，他很宠他妹妹。据说家里妈妈去世得早，长姐如母，懂事得早，小妹妹是在姐姐的呵护下长大的，所以也格外听他姐姐的话。说来惭愧，我没太了解他妹妹的事，跟他回娘家也没多加留意。

我只知道他跟他姐姐虽然相差五岁，但几乎是一个模子里刻出来的一样。如果孟先生有阿弗洛狄忒的性感，那他的妹妹则像个精灵一样活泼可爱。

他妹妹来到我们家里，穿着时尚的黑色运动短裤、白T恤和牛仔外套，还戴着一个棕色的小圆帽。小卷发顽皮地从帽檐下钻出来，盖在饱满的额头上，跟他姐姐柔顺的刘海并不太一样。他也跟孟先生一样，只有一个耳洞，孟先生的在左边，而他的在右边。此时他的大眼睛眨巴眨巴，有点怯生生的，明亮且暗藏狡黠，真可爱，说十七八岁都有人信。

孟先生笑眯眯地接过他手里的行李箱，温温柔柔地唤他“糖糖”，张罗着他进来，跟他介绍我：“这是你周哥……”

我急着宣布主权，嬉皮笑脸地把他揽进怀里亲。他笑着打我的手，脸红了推开我，一副含春少妇的姿态：“……叫姐夫。”

糖糖把手往背后一收，挺直腰杆像个小孩子，勾唇一笑，明眸皓齿，乖得不行：“姐夫好。”

他对我灿烂一笑，那么漂亮，一晃神，我还以为看到了我妻子年轻时候的模样。

我时常叹惋自己错过了妻子青春靓丽的那段年少时期，虽然我妻子如今依旧貌美如花，并且将持续貌美如花下去。我只是贪心，我想霸占他所有蜕变和成熟的阶段。孟先生也总是遗憾没有早一点遇见我，不过他跟我不一样，他似乎有一定处女情结，他爱我，所以希望我是他的第一个男人。我很感动，这并不影响我跟他白头偕老。

糖糖是学医的，很聪明，考上了医学博士。我也不太懂他具体是学什么专业，好像是跟精神科和脑科有关。刻板印象医生都是严厉严肃严谨的“三严”形象，但是糖糖显然跟这种形象完全不沾边。他既活泼又娇俏，会弹吉他会唱情歌也会跳街舞，喜欢赶时髦。孟先生衣品向来不错，连我这个评论家都很欣赏，而糖糖则更突破陈规，虽然我没法欣赏花袜子配运动凉鞋是个什么品味。

糖糖每天都有很多好玩的事情干，还有就是缠着他姐姐。孟先生宠溺地任他胡闹，还摸他的头。孟先生太宠他了，我有点儿吃醋。

夏天到了，糖糖在家里的穿搭越来越随便。不管他出门打扮得多时尚前卫有气质，回到家就是白背心配大裤衩子，这让脸皮薄的我有点儿挂不住脸。他的裤腿太大了，我总担心他一不小心会走光。他的身材也很好，该瘦的地方瘦，该有肉的地方有肉。他侧躺在沙发上枕着孟先生的大腿玩手机，蛮横地占走了我的位置，所以我只得坐在旁边的独立沙发椅上看电视。他玩手机的时候总若有若无地拿眼睛瞟我，像一只骄傲的野猫审视着把自己捡回来的人有没有资格养它。他还故意把腿翘起来，给我展示他那削如弓月般的小腿和纤细的足踝。我一个劲儿地吞口水，有点自作多情地认为他在勾引我。

他跟孟先生太像了。简直是孟先生年轻的翻版。

我旁敲侧击地暗示孟先生他妹妹在家里太过于放荡不羁，希望他能去提醒糖糖注意一下。但是孟先生并没能理解我的意思，他呵呵一笑，说他妹妹从小就这样，大大咧咧的，他自己年轻时候也不太知道矜持。我被他年轻的事情吸引了，问他年少时是否也曾轻狂。他撅起嘴支支吾吾的，说并没有糖糖那么率性。然后他把裤子脱了抱着我的肩膀只穿着黑色底裤大腿勾住我的腰，咬着下唇挑我的下巴告诉我他现在也可以很酷。我成功把接下来要说什么都忘干净了。

我要出差两个星期，分别时我抱着妻子在床上绵缠，叫他们姐妹俩在家里注意安全，有事打电话。

这次出差我格外归心似箭，马上三十了晚上还做春梦，只是春梦里的对象因为糖糖的出现而突然变得不太一样，那双熟悉的大眼睛里隐隐有不太熟悉的东西。我感到惶恐不安。

我提前三天回去了，没有告诉我的妻子，想给他一个惊喜。我挑了一个他肯定在家的时间悄悄打开家门，踮手踮脚进去找他，想给他一个浪漫的恶作剧。

家里静悄悄的，我很纳闷，默默上了二楼，然后我听见了从我们的卧室里传出来的隐隐约约旖旎的呻吟。是孟先生的声音。

我震惊了。孟先生出轨了？不可能，我简直不敢相信我的耳朵。我的妻子那么忠贞良善，他前夫那样对待他他都选择忍受，而他又那么爱我，怎么可能会做出背叛我的事？

我压抑着怒火，轻轻来到门前，从门缝往里看，想看看到底是怎么回事，奸夫又他妈是谁。

之后我看到了，比伊甸园还要禁断的故事。

是糖糖。糖糖全身赤裸着，很美，像一只在月光下跃出水面的白鲸。他坐在我和我妻子的大床上，怀里抱着孟先生。孟先生背对着我，也是一丝不挂，他们的裸体几乎一模一样的精美、诱人，交叠在一起是最淫丽的罗马风俗画。我看呆了，感觉鼻子发热。

孟先生面对面坐在糖糖怀抱里，双膝跪在床上，跟我们用观音坐莲的做爱姿势一样。他抱着妹妹远不如我宽阔的肩膀，仰头呻吟，玉颈修长，浅浅的眉尖搅在一起，朱唇半张，粉舌微吐，像闹猫一样叫唤着，沉浸在情欲里。糖糖肆无忌惮地揉捏着他姐姐挺翘的肉臀，嘴里咬孟先生茱萸一样的乳尖，也是一副意乱情迷的表情。我听见孟先生哭着求他轻一点儿。

还有很大的振动的嗡嗡声。

他们似乎没在真正地做爱——他们应该也做不到。他们两人含着一个巨大的肉粉色的“U”型按摩器，一人含着一端，遥控器在糖糖手里。此时孟先生正是被糖糖用遥控器玩得梨花带雨、潮水汹涌。

糖糖痴迷地给了他姐姐一个吻作为安慰，另一只手握着他们两个人精致的性器摩擦。他舔着姐姐的下巴撒娇，像一只耍赖的小猫咪：“姐姐……姐姐……我好久没碰你了，我好想你……”

孟先生也低下头来吻他，含含糊糊地用哭腔回道：“糖糖，我也想……嗯啊……想你。”

“姐姐……”糖糖把住孟先生的水蛇腰又把他往自己怀里搂了搂，溃散的眼神忽然又凛厉起来，“他……待你好吗？”

我知道他在问我，不知怎的，我莫名有些恶寒。

孟先生脸上露出迷恋的羞涩，像一个刚跟男友接完吻的初恋小女生一样，完全意识不到自己在行大逆不道的事：“嗯……航航待我……特别好。”

糖糖咬着亮晶晶的嘴唇，脸上露出既满意又嫉妒的神情，手里把遥控器推了一个高档。孟先生尖叫着猛一挺腰，抓红了他的香肩。

“姐姐……你前夫，那傻逼男人……还来找过你吗？”糖糖讨好地看着孟先生，再没有猫咪那样傲娇的姿态，而像个小狗狗。

孟先生摇摇头：“没有……没有，我听朋友说，啊……他再婚了，好像准备要孩子……”

“他要不出的，吃了那个东西……他活该断子绝孙。”糖糖恶狠狠地说，他娇俏的小模样做出那种凶相毕露的神态实在是招人喜欢。

糖糖抱紧了姐姐，依恋地靠在他怀里，用额头蹭孟先生的脸颊，继续说起我：“他要是对你不好，我就再给他下药，让他变成一个被自己的脑袋纠缠的疯子……”

“糖糖……啊啊！听话……不要再做那种事……太危险了。”

“好吧，好吧，姐姐别操心了……嗯……我出国这几年，让姐姐受苦了……”

姐妹俩亲亲密密地交换了一个水声潺潺的湿吻，像两只含苞待放的莲花伸出娇嫩的花蕊在互相授粉。

而我，我勃起了……他妈的。

我按住太阳穴，感觉到眩晕，心率过快。我接受不来这样的事情，但我又勃起了……他妈的，我想干他们……其中的任何一个，或者两个一起。我疯了……难道糖糖提前给我下了药？

我稍稍稳住粗重的呼吸，再抬起头来，我迎面撞上糖糖望过来的大眼睛。

……他妈的。

孟先生快到高潮了，我知道，他的脊背像蝴蝶展翅那样舒展开来，嘴里胡乱喊着两个名字，一会儿喊“航航”，一会儿喊“糖糖”。

糖糖玩味地看着我，他一点儿也不害怕，像一个好奇的小精灵。他是对的，他不该怕我，我应该怕他。

他也要高潮了，合上眼，像一个孩童一般投在他姐姐怀抱里，把遥控器调到最大。他呻吟着，像传说里人鱼用来迷惑过往船只上水手的神志的歌声一样好听。他重新又睁开眼，半抬眼皮，双目迷萋，斜睨着我，尽是迷情。

是警告，是挑衅，是勾引，是爱恋。

是糖，是梦，是砒霜，也是罂粟花。

我爱孟先生，正如我爱他一样。

【to be continued】

====

*根据百度瞎编的。千万别太认真。

**Author's Note:**

> LOFTER账号叫鹤鹤，喜欢的欢迎来LOFTER多支持多关注多喜欢多推荐多留言评论~


End file.
